


Nancy, Nancy, Nancy!

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [31]
Category: Berry Good (Band), Momoland (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Nancy's down in the dumps. When she goes off on her own for some alone time, she can't help but wonder if another group's members can heal her emotional pain...with SEX.
Relationships: Nancy McDonie/Other(s)
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 3





	Nancy, Nancy, Nancy!

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, Johyun is a model for Charm Soju. Her gorgeous face is on all the packaging, or at least the ones I walk past everyday. Yowza!

It was a dark and stormy night, and Nancy McDonie had to slip away from her dorm to brood. Momoland had fallen on hard times, and Nancy felt there was no way out as they circled the drain of their inevitable demise.

So naturally, she wanted to distract herself from her painful reality.

She wandered about town, visiting all her old haunts; cafes, department stores, and things of that nature, all the while gazing about listlessly and in a daze. Nobody recognized her in her mask, of course, that was a given in these trying times, but in her state of mind, she couldn’t help imagining that no one knew who she was because of the group’s failure, of _her_ failure.

Fortunately, Nancy did not have a genuinely self-destructive personality.

She spotted several girls hanging out in a booth at some coffee shop, from a group she recognized: Fromis_9. They had never had a viral hit like “Bboom Bboom” or “Baam.” And unlike Momoland, they had suffered from a vote-rigging scandal that put them in hiatus for over a year. Nancy decided to test something out. Something ill-advised.

She entered the coffee shop, passing silently past their booth, and ordered a cup of whatever briny slosh the establishment offered for cheap. Then, “savoring” it (she was planning on dumping it in the gutter as soon as she turned the corner outside), she passed the girls’ booth a little more slowly. She was able to see that it was Saerom, Seoyeon, Chaeyoung, and Gyuri. Nearly half the team, and none of them noticed her. Only Gyuri made eye contact for more than an instant, and she didn’t say anything. Nothing at all.

Outside, Nancy ditched her coffee and moved on into the night. The rain had let up, which served only to emphasize the dreary feelings in her heart. She knew on some level that what she was doing was unhealthy, but in a way it felt good to mope around. Sort of in the same way that watching a tear-jerker of a movie makes you feel better afterwards. It’s like putting your emotions temporarily outside of yourself.

Eventually, Nancy found another girl group in a window. This time it was Berry Good, a group who, unlike Fromis_9, she found impossible to be jealous of. In fact, they stirred her pity. She loved them, she truly did, and even in her unhappiness she wanted to spend time with them, to make them feel good.

Especially Johyun.

This particular joint happened to sell Charm Soju, so Nancy made sure to buy a bottle before approaching Berry Good’s table. Johyun was already watching her.

“Say, haven’t I seen you somewhere before?” said Nancy, holding the bottle with a sideways cant. Johyun smiled at her with a coy look in her eyes.

“Nancy, Nancy, Nancy,” she said, pulling her into the seat next to her. The other three girls were surprised, but pleasantly so, and the conversation helped heal her hurts. They made a lot of silly puns about the English titles of their songs, and Nancy soon realized Johyun’s English skill might be better than her own. Or maybe that was the alcohol talking.

Nancy wasn’t close to being blackout drunk; however, she did lose track of the pace of the night. Later she would think it was her body language that gave it away. Regardless, one moment she was sitting with them; the next they were walking together down some street, laughing; and finally, they were walking into a bedroom in a place she didn’t recognize.

“W-where are we?” she asked thickly.

“Don’t you know? This was your idea,” answered Johyun. Then she kissed her.

“Oh my God,” gasped Nancy, after their lips parted. “Use me. Please, I want you to use me. Just do me dirty-like…”

“That’s what we’re here for,” said Sehyung behind her. Then she felt them pulling off her clothes, and she succumbed to temptation.

Johyun held her the entire time. Seoyul went first, and after fooling around a bit settled for sitting on Nancy’s face. Nancy squeezed her breasts while she licked, and it was strangely liberating when the older girl finally came, her wetness flowing over Nancy’s cheeks.

Next it was Gowoon’s turn. She licked Nancy’s face, savoring the lingering taste of Seoyul, then moved down to her breasts, her belly, and finally her pussy. Nancy had never imagined such pleasure, and after she climaxed, she was eager to switch positions and reciprocate the favor.

When it was time for Sehyung to have a go, she chose first to snuggle with Nancy.

“What’s this?”

“Nothing. I just want to build up to it a little more slowly,” said Sehyung.

Nancy soon saw the value in this. They kissed more and more vigorously, and their hands fondled and caressed each other. Finally, Sehyung mounted her, their pussies grinding together in rhythmic passion. They came at the same time, and Nancy thought it was almost too much. And there was still one more to go!

Now at last, Johyun was going to finish her off. The other three were just the appetizers, here was the main course. The one Nancy really wanted. They kissed, and started grinding, and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. But Nancy stopped Johyun, because she had to taste her. Yum!

After, they started tribbing, but Johyun knew how to make it even more intense. She took Nancy’s hand and showed her how to fingerfuck her, just right. Johyun did it back to her, too, and the others had to hold them together so they wouldn’t lose control and accidentally slip apart. When she climaxed yet again, she really did blackout for a second.

***

“Nancy, wake up.”

Nancy blinked her eyes open. She stared up into Johyun’s perfect breasts, and then past them, to her loving smile.

“Nancy, we can’t stay here tonight. It’s an hourly motel. Come on, get dressed.”

Exhausted, they had to help her out. By the time she was done, sadness had taken her heart once more.

“Will I ever see you again?” she murmured pitifully.

“Yes! Of course!” said Johyun, and she hugged poor Nancy, followed by the others.

They left together, Johyun footing the bill, but soon they had to part ways for the night. Nancy found herself alone, in an unfamiliar part of the city, though it would not be hard to use her phone to find a route home. Luckily for her, time and the sheer press of the night’s multiple orgasms had sobered her up enough to function. Thus it was that she found herself on the precipice of yet another sticky situation.

She turned a corner, and there before her were Saerom, Seoyeon, Chaeyoung, and Gyuri.

“Nancy, Nancy, Nancy,” tutted Saerom, looking her up and down.

“Was that you at the coffee shop, earlier tonight?” asked Gyuri. From the look in her eyes, she was a little bit tipsy.

“I’ve always wanted to hang out with you,” said Seoyeon, dreamily.

“Funny meeting you here like this,” said Chaeyoung. “We were looking for a motel in this neighborhood, but we can’t quite find it.”

“Oh,” said Nancy. “I think I know where it is. Follow me.”

And while the next couple of hours were not quite so loving as the time she spent with Berry Good, being fucked by Saerom and company proved to be just as much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Nancy certainly knows how to light a fire, yowza! ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
